


Somebody Doesn't Leave

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 看了《Some Boys Don't Leave》得到的灵感，快速撸出的一个非常短的短篇。





	Somebody Doesn't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> 看了《Some Boys Don't Leave》得到的灵感，快速撸出的一个非常短的短篇。

“你必须得离开了。”宋闵浩打开卧室的门，皱着眉头，满脸不耐烦地对坐在地上的人说。  
南太铉合上书本，抬头看着宋闵浩。  
“好的，你好好上班。”  
  
页码从330变为510。  
收录了19首歌的、名为“两人共同喜欢的”的歌单循环了八次。  
再将宋闵浩的模样回想了21次。  
听到钥匙插进孔里转动发出的机械声，南太铉往门的方向望去，宋闵浩推开公寓的门走了进来。他看到仍坐在过道的南太铉，叹了口气，然后脱鞋。  
“今天过得怎样？”  
“设计稿上交了吗？”  
“他又借用了你的想法了吗？”  
宋闵浩选择无视南太铉的一连串发问，径直往卧室走去。  
“嗨，和我说说话好么？”身后的南太铉问。  
宋闵浩停下脚步，说：“我很累，现在不想聊那些事。”  
“那什么时候和我聊聊天呢？晚上，明早，明天下午？”  
没有得到答复，“咔哒”一声，走进卧室的那个人关上了房门。  
“好吧，我知道你明天要早起，有时间再聊天吧。晚安。”  
  
8:19 AM。  
宋闵浩看到闹钟上的数字，急忙起床换上西装，打开卧室的门。他跨过仍坐在过道上的南太铉，冲入浴室漱口洗脸。  
“闵浩，早上好。我昨晚一晚上没睡好，都在想我和你的这个事。我想到了一个好方法……”南太铉看到快速洗漱完毕的宋闵浩走出浴室，拿起玻璃杯盛了一杯水，“唔给你看，我记在本子上了。还未成形，但大概有个轮廓出来了，估计过几天能定好细节，你觉得怎样？……”南太铉伸伸手，将记满笔记的本子给宋闵浩看。  
宋闵浩走向门口，匆忙地换上鞋，将还剩半杯水的玻璃杯放在鞋柜上。  
“你应该好好吃点早餐，不能只喝冷水啊，每次都这样，对身体不好。闵浩你看看我的计划怎么样嘛……”  
换好鞋的人抬起头来，终于愿意看一眼南太铉。  
“随便你了。”  
然后他打开门走了出去。  
南太铉呼出一口气，将笔和本子轻轻放在地上，对于宋闵浩这样的无视已经习惯了。  
他走向鞋柜，拿起水杯，喝完剩下的半杯水。  
  
宋闵浩满脸疲惫地打开公寓的门，天，南太铉怎么还在那儿。  
“啊，闵浩你终于下班了，我和你讲讲我的计划，我又把细节填充了一些……”南太铉眼睛一亮，像个小孩子一样举着本子向宋闵浩挥挥手。  
“你能不能走开？”宋闵浩打断南太铉的讲话，这次他没有选择无视南太铉，而是站在他面前俯视着，“你他妈的能不能从我公寓里离开？有哪个人像你一样不上班就整天坐在别人公寓的走道里？”  
南太铉愣了愣，起身，眼睛与宋闵浩的接近平行。  
“我……”南太铉怯怯地开口。  
宋闵浩的声音里混了点哭腔：“我他妈的叫你离开，你总是在这里让我很困扰好吗？南太铉你他妈的能不能滚开，我真的不愿再……”  
南太铉一使力，拉过对面的人，重重地吻了下去。  
宋闵浩积极地回吻。过了八秒钟，却又意识到了什么，急忙地推开南太铉。眼泪又流了下来，他望了一眼南太铉，推开卧室的门，走进去，然后关门。  
南太铉听到宋闵浩闷闷的哭声，他应该是把头埋在枕头里哭了。  
他平躺在冰冷的木地板上，抬头看着天花板上无光的挂灯。想睡觉，然后他闭上了眼睛。  
门“吱呀”一声被打开，南太铉没有睁开眼睛。他感觉身旁有了温度，有个人正躺在自己右边。那个人温暖的手抚上自己的右肩，缓缓地向脖颈移去，好像在做一个拥抱的动作。  
那个人发出一声哭声，接下来温暖的手离开了自己。轻轻的脚步声，门关闭时的声响，那个人离开了自己。  
南太铉这才睁开了眼睛，再次盯着天花板上无光的挂灯。  
这次是自己流下了眼泪。  
  
第二天，南太铉仍一整天坐在过道上，想着昨晚宋闵浩抚摸自己时的温度。  
傍晚，他看到宋闵浩下班回到家，这次并没有一脸疲惫。  
“嗨。”  
宋闵浩走进卧室，还是没有理会他。推开门走出来时，南太铉发现宋闵浩换下了工作服，看上去好像是去参加派对。  
“闵浩，你要去哪儿？”  
宋闵浩走进浴室，洗了个脸，再理了理头发，然后电话铃响起。  
南太铉听到宋闵浩对着电话那头报上一个酒吧的名字，看来他确实是要去派对。他看到宋闵浩满脸笑容地走出浴室，很久没看到他露出这样的笑容了，好像又回到了很久很久以前。  
他看到宋闵浩穿上最好的那一双鞋，打开了公寓的门，走入夜色中。  
  
0:30 AM。  
南太铉斜靠墙壁，有了些困意。听到开门声，他立刻清醒。  
“嗨，今天怎么回来得……”  
然后看到宋闵浩怀里搂着另一个男人，两人在激烈地舌吻。  
陌生的男人有着小麦色的皮肤，不能完全看清的五官似乎有些……充满了渴望？与南太铉牛奶白一样的肤色、雪花般冷而细腻的五官完全相反。  
南太铉看到两人边接着吻边等不及似的扯下对方的衣衫，一步一步靠近宋闵浩的卧室。  
陌生的男子走进卧室，宋闵浩的手伸向门把手。  
关上门的前三秒，他迟疑了一会儿，视线对上南太铉的眼睛。  
最后还是关上了门。  
  
他的呻吟与他的喘息。  
南太铉不知是第几次咽了咽口水，牙齿紧咬着嘴唇。  
他换了几个姿势，靠着墙，躺在地板上，抱头蹲下，都难受。  
忘记是过了多久，呻吟和喘息的终止后，南太铉看到陌生的男人满足地走出卧室，脸上还泛着红霞，然后穿上鞋走出了公寓。  
南太铉听到左侧传来脚步声，他不需要抬头看，也知道是宋闵浩。  
一滴液体滴落在地板上。  
宋闵浩跪在南太铉面前，两人对视。南太铉的眼里只有满满的无奈。  
“我很抱歉……”宋闵浩颤颤地向前，谨慎地抱过南太铉，生怕南太铉拒绝，“但这是……唯一的方法。太铉，我很抱歉……”  
泪水打湿了南太铉肩部上的布料。  
南太铉迟疑了一会儿，眼泪滑下，最终还是搂过了那个人。  
  
南太铉的生活没有任何变化。仍旧是坐在过道上，看着宋闵浩起床、洗漱、喝杯水做早餐、出门、上班、开门、下班、做简单的晚饭、看电影、关上卧室门、睡觉。  
有时候他会带那个男人回来，然后是一晚上的缠绵。  
有时候他不回公寓过夜，可能是去了那个男人的家。  
起初，宋闵浩还会在做爱后窝在南太铉怀里流着泪抱歉，后来，次数越来越少，到最后没有。  
那个男人有时会连续几日住在公寓里，次数越来越多，和宋闵浩同居。  
就像宋闵浩和南太铉曾经那样。  
一天一天，南太铉不知道过了多少天。  
  
人很多，吵吵的。  
南太铉盯着对面空荡荡的厨房，他和宋闵浩曾经在那里接吻，然后饭都没吃成，两个人就呼吸不顺畅地吻着走回卧室，关上了门。  
“这是最后一件大物了，大家加油。”搬家公司的人在大声喊着。  
南太铉看着他们把自己和宋闵浩曾共用的衣柜搬出公寓，发呆。  
宋闵浩从卧室走出来，手上都是灰，他拍了拍手。  
“是时候了，你该离开了。”宋闵浩看着南太铉说。  
“好的。”


End file.
